Protecting the Planetary Prince!
by Bilious Robophile
Summary: Esvige had grown used to working as a scout for her family's protection services. Scoping out new jobs and making quick deals was her life. But after being assigned to keep a watchful eye over Futa in her least favorite city, her peaceful days are over. And as more and more people want to get a hold of Futa's book, Esvige will have to decide where her loyalty lies. GokuderaXOC


So that was that. There I was. One foot on the airplane door, one on the fabulous gay flight attendant, and both arms being forcibly restrained by a fat Asian couple on their way back from vacation. You know, normal everyday teenage stuff. There was no way I was going back to Namimori. Nu-uh. Nope. No way. Not a chance. I'd been there once and that was about twelve times too many. All the annoying silence and the lackluster buildings. Tokyo was great, Tokyo was absolutely gorgeous, but Namimori was a horrible place to stay. Not to mention it was cold there. I was not about to be cold.

Well, actually I was. Because, you see, there's a bit of a hierarchy in my family and I'm not even part of it. The branch of the the family tree I rest on is so close to the ground it doesn't actually exist in the material plane. So when someone sitting on a branch that has actual substance needs something, off I go. Which explained my current predicament. Being sandwiched between Flamboyant McFrostedhair and the cold metal of an airplane door. All because my family played the role of guardians. Anyone who paid us received automatic and long lasting protection. We'd been in the business longer than anyone else who claimed to offer their services. That meant two things. One, we got almost all of the business. And two, I had to take care of most of it. Little Esvige Capotreno had been the designated scout for a whole year now.

Luckily this wasn't a scouting job, it was a full-on protection gig. Which actually totally sucked. Just not as much as scouting did. I was taking care of some four year old, alien prince named Fūta, or something equally obscene, who could make things levitate and carried around some crazy enormous book full of space secrets. I'm sure 90 percent of people in my position would be thrilled to take care of an interplanetary prince. But I'm kind of a xenophobe so get off my back. Either way, this book was the reason I was so furiously trying to keep myself from getting stuck on the plane.

We were having a bit of trouble getting it through the annoyingly narrow hallway that led to the plane. Thus, I was trying my very hardest to keep the giant metal bird we were about to climb inside from leaving. Mr. Annoying Alien Prince showed up right on time. By which I mean when he finally got there my legs and arms were cut to ribbons, Flamboyant McFrostedhair was about to call security on me, and I was losing my voice because I had to consistently scream about my extremely horrid and extremely nonexistent fear of flying.

I promptly retracted my extremities and allowed my body to be forcibly heaved into the giant metal bird. Once inside, I brushed myself off, bowed politely to the nice Japanese flight attendant, and slunk into my first class seat. I watched tiny Fūta fumble around with his enormous book for a good few minutes before pulling my sore ass out of its seat and hauling it over to the little boy. Apparently, and surprisingly enough, the overhead compartment hadn't been made to hold ridiculously oversized space books. What a cruel and crazy world it is we live in! Not everything is sized to fit the lifestyle of a space prince. A goddamn space prince. Flamboyant McFrostedhair had an awful lot to say about this.

"That's not going to fit, so you'll have to check it." he said, snootily trying to hide a snicker. I wasn't about to muster up the patience I needed to deal with Flamboyant McFrostedhair. I very moodily shoved him out of the way and slammed the overhead compartment closed so brutally the plastic cover snapped in half, spilling shards of gray into a fat man's lap. Flamboyant McFrostedhair retreated. I took a victorious stance in the middle of the aisle before strapping Fūta into his seat. I got a good look at him then, he was actually pretty damn adorable. I had to admit. He had these enormous eyes and a big, striped scarf wrapped around his neck.

It was pretty ridiculous. I was surprised Flamboyant McFrostedhair hadn't said anything about him. I was tempted to go shove little Fūta down McFrostedhair's throat, but I decided staying on the plane was actually pretty nice. That's one thing I should preface this story with, I make terrible right off the bat judgements and then change my opinion multiple times afterwards. So, strap in for that one. It's probably gonna be a pretty bumpy ride for you. Just about as bumpy as the plane ride I had to take with Captain Freakin' Kangaroo who couldn't land a plane to save his stupid Japanese life. And this was pretty much the way my adventure in Namimori started.

* * *

**_A/N: So this is just sorta a quick prologue to a story I'd like to do. I figured I'd see if this got any reaction before continuing on with my crazy thoughts! Either way thanks for reading, and if you liked it throw me a review, a sub, or a fav please! Thanks~_**

**_-BR_**


End file.
